Electrical switching apparatus for power distribution systems include devices such as circuit breakers, network protectors, transfer switches and disconnect switches. A common type of circuit breaker is the air circuit breaker, which uses a flow of gas to extinguish the arc caused by separation of the contacts. The flow of gas may be provided by a source of compressed gas or by air exiting a sealed arc chamber that is pressurized when the contacts separate. When the circuit breaker contacts are closed, a portion of the drive linkage that actuates the contact separation mechanism may be positioned within the arc chamber. Thus arcing that occurs during separation may electrically contact the drive linkage, creating a potential short circuit condition.